-Code Geass: The Old And The New Creations-
by Ilove-something
Summary: -First Story- Summary: After Lelouch dies, everything changes. It changed quickly, too quickly... Like something wasn't supposed to be there... -Please review, I have to update my chapter(s) so I can move on to new chapters and wont worry about the left-out chapters, please review fairly. Bad reviews will be removed/reported.-


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first chapter+preview, and first story! This story will have a lot of OCS, but I'm going to use the usual characters of Code Geass too. Hope you enjoy the chapter+review... ****For a better understanding of the story, the OCS affect the happenings of Japan. - As everyone knows, Japan is known as Area 11. - The story starts after Lelouch dies. The point of view doesn't take place where Lelouch dies.-**

* * *

**_Preview..._**

_She knew what it meant, of course her group knew it. The other groups too knew what it meant, how it was important to her group. The power to control everyone's bad luck, the power to control what's around you, powers that were almost impossible to the imperfect world known as Earth._

_Her world was same. She and her group would watch them, look at them, of what they do._

_It was fascinating, she did the same as them humans, her group too, all groups from the 'Non-Earth.' But the difference was the environment around them. They don't have white snow, rainbows, they don't have the plants that the Earth has. It didn't look like Earth at all, in most ways. So many bright colors, so many things to see._

_She knew the dark side, of what happens in life, it always ends to something sad, without the power that they use now. Everything had an upside to it, like eating candy, too much candy. Having too much or too less can make you feel sad. Same goes for her, and the rest of the group. She would forget about the other groups trying to kidnap her._

_They had no chance of catching her anyways, she would think._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_She hid in the corner, waiting for the enemy to stop following her. Maki spoke to her on the walkie-talkie, "Is it clear?"_

_"No, it's still there." She looked in the spaces in the corner, she was spotted by the frender. The frender chased her, she ran away from her hiding place, and the monstrous spider that was smashing through the debris that blocked its way. She turned around, seeing the frender catching up to her. She turned back, seeing the direction she's heading was a dead-end._

_She looked around, there was no corners for escape, no hiding spot, just 3 wall covering her sides and back. Everything was going so fast to her. The walkie-talkie buzzed, "Enyedye!-zzz- you need-zzz-zzz!" She heard what the walkie-talkie said. Even though its buzzed too much, she knew what she had to do, she had to use her powers._

_She used her powers for a long time, she learned how to use them when she was a little girl._

_"What the hell are you waiting for?!" She heard her signal, she was going to use her powers._

_The frendercatched up to her, she looked at the frender's aura, trying to focus of casting the spell by staring._

_She finished casting the spell, she blocked the Frender's attack. The frender ended up tripping, and banging itself to the walls. She ran when she had the chance._

_She turned around, seeing that the frender was inconcience. It laid inconcience, she could tell If a frender was inconcience or not. She fought the frenders when she was 4 and half years old. She was protected by a friend in the group, her name was Rock._

_Rock was one of the important people of the group, she always acted like an emotionless feeble. Not likely she is one, Rock isn't._

_She considered her as a great friend. Nice, sweet, helpful too. Rock had 2 brothers, they helped her fight at the age of 5. _

_She to Rock was a great fighter. But only at long ranges with her gun, she wasn't a swords-persons like her 2 brothers. But Rock elevated to one of the important people of the group. Just like her. She was the most important, Rock was second important._

* * *

_"God! You almost got frikin' killed!" Maki spoke on the w.t. "I knew that Rock should have went with you! You idio-" Mika turned around, seeing that Rock was behind her, watching her all along._

_"Don't talk to her like that." Rock took the w.t. out of Maki's hand, then walked away from Maki, and spoke to her on the w.t. "You know where you are?"_

_"No," she spoke to Rock on the w.t., "I lost track to going to the broken bridge." She looked around, only seeing the mountains and abandoned buildings that she had never seen before. "I never seen buildings here before..." She thought._

* * *

_Rock was upset, she hoped that her best friend made it safely to the bridge, but it didn't happen. She lost track, Rock tried to get more information of where her friend was. "What's the color of the sky?" Rock asked. _

_"Clouds...?" Rock was then astonished, she didn't look astonished, but she was._

_Clouds were very rare in their world. The sky would be usually clear purple, or even fusion blue and light green. The sky at night would be pitch black, but stars would light the way. Clouds were a different story._

_The clouds would come up once per year. When spotted, it's white, like the one's seen on Earth. Puffy like cotton balls and cotton candy, pure white like bright light._

_When clouds are up high, they would cover parts of the colorful sky. The would still be the same color, purple or the fusion of blue and light green. The clouds do not come out at night._

_"Any mountains, debris on sight?" Rock stopped being amazed, then straighten up to her normal self. She doesn't like smiling, or being amazed. _

_She hated butterflies, and colors. She saw too much colors in the sky, ground, water, everything around her, except white and black. She rarely sees those two colors. That's actually all the color she actually wears._

_"Yep, there's mountains, debris... Buildings." Rock didn't know there were buildings at their territory. They never build buildings. _

_They all live in Scarlett's and Rachel's mansions. They both own 3 mansions. One North, one East, and the last one is nearby the Northern one. The__ Northern one is where the group is in._

_"We don't build buildings on our territory, is it abandoned?" Maki stole the w.t. away from Rock, she began talking about the building's detail. _

* * *

_"Yeah, it looks like it was abandoned long ago."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Um, just asking."_

* * *

_Rock stole the w.t. "Look around." Rock told her, then pushed the off button. Both Rock and her w.t.'s buzzed lightly for a long period. _

_"Why did you turn it off?!" Maki tried to get the w.t. back. Rock answered, "He might be back." _

_Maki became confused. "Who the hell are you talking about?! Give the w.t. back!" _

_Maki failed by tripping. Good thing she landed hands first, it didn't hurt that badly to her. "Stop trying!" Maki stood up. Still trying to get the w.t. " Y-You emotionless freak!"_

_Rock froze. Feeling hurt on the inside. She rose the w.t. high. Maki tried to reach it. "Y-You blockhead!" Rock walked backwards, still holding the w.t. out of Maki's reach. She kept rising the w.t. high and walked backwards faster every time she heard Maki screaming out teases._

_"Why are you even trying?" Maki knew she was having the advantage, by hurting Rock's feelings. Rock began to tear, falling down to the ground, but still holding tightly to the w.t._

* * *

_"That's enough." He walked to Rock, and took the w.t. Away from her and Maki. "Hey Cash! Can you give yo' bud' the walkie-talkie?"_

_"No." He helped Rock get up, put the w.t. out of Maki's reach, then spoke. "First of all, you have to know what Rock meant about 'a guy visiting us.' "_

_"Second, say sorry to Rock." Maki looked at Rock, she stopped tearing, but the tear streaks were ongoing, dripping on her shirt and some were ongoing to her neck._

* * *

_"B-But she stole the-" He interrupted Maki, making her pout. "Say sorry to her. Now."_

_"I'm sorry.~" _

_"... You didn't mean it."_

_"So?'_

_"You have to mean it."_

_"I did."_

_"Liar."_

* * *

_"She meant it, don't worry." He patted Rock, telling her that she meant it. She smile, he smiled too. Even though Rock doesn't smile, she only smiles to her brothers only. Cash, and her very-nice-but-now-dead brother, Rey. _

_Rey wasn't like Rock. He quite joyful, just like Rin. To Cash, he was an annoying person who is reckless at times, the recklessness was the reason he died. Lilo, Cash's dead friend died the same way. _

_Lilo died saving Rey, Rey died just by that word, recklessness. Maybe it was just his fate that brought him to his end, Rock didn't know how Rey died, she just knew he died after her b-day. _

_Rock tried to persuade Cash to tell her what happened, he didn't tell her. He just kept it to himself. Rock still doesn't know, she's still hoping to know what happened to him in his death._

* * *

_"Now," Cash gave the w.t. to Maki. Then asked Rock. "What did you mean by that sentence...?"_

_Rock answered, "... He's back." Rock continued. "Ciel, isn't dead. He's still alive."_

_Maki backed away from Rock, hoping that she was lying. "No... Then we..." Cash gave a sigh, knowing that Rock, his sister, would not lie about a situation. He had no choice but to tell her what was going to happen._

_"Well then," Cash answered..._

* * *

_"We'll have to go to Japan now... There's no stopping it."_

* * *

Liked the preview and chapter? Great! Don't forget to leave a comment and share to the world to see my story! Wouldn't mind If you want to follow me/favorite me! You can do that If you press review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you soon!

* * *

**_Vocabulary -That you have to flippin' know!-_**

**_Frender: A monster that was made up by me. ;)_****_ It's like a giant spider, with armor. It's as tall as a tree, wide as... um..._**

**_W.t.: An A.K.A. of "Walkie Talkie.";)_**


End file.
